Bleach: It's About Time!
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: A cute one shot about a girl name Sunye, as she finally tells the Cuatro Espanda Ulquiorra Cifer how she really feels about him. And looks back one the day she first meant him. OC/Ulquiorra *All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo except Sunye who I created myself* Enjoy!


It was a little chilly outside, but otherwise it felt pretty nice. The moon shone brightly as Ulquiorra and I walked along the sandy beach, looking out into the waves.

Damn it! I thought to myself was there ever a time when he didn't look outrageously stunning! I said to myself frustrated. My heart ached as I tried to take a peek at Ulquiorra through my hair without him seeing me. And like most of the time I was unsuccessful.

"What is it that you are always looking at?" Ulquiorra said looking directly at Sunye making her turn red from embarrassment

"Uh.." Sunye struggled to come up with an excuse. She had pretty much told him every lame excuse in the book! From "Oh there was bird I was looking at behind you" to "Sorry I was staring off into space" and even though he would always just nod a bit and they would switch topics she knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She was thinking so hard she didn't even notice that they stopped walking and He just stood there watching her as she stared towards the sand.

I want to tell him so bad, that I've liked him since the first time I set eyes on him. But what if he isn't even attracted to me!? I thought to myself my heart filled with pain as I briefly imagined how horrible it would be not to mention how embarrassing! No I've got to stop being such a chicken and just tell him!

I then looked up at Ulquiorra as I prepared to tell him what I really thought of him. When all of a sudden I felt a pair of cool lips on my lips, his lips were soft and moved gently on mine. My heart beat quicken to the point where I could hear it pounding loudly in my ears and Ulquiorra seemed to as well as he then pulled back and looked me in the eyes with a small smile of satisfaction spreading across his face.

"So it seems like my assumptions were correct" He said looking down at me, his eyes gleamed in the moonlight

I laughed and then out of embarrassment I hit him lightly on his shoulder

"What was that for? Are you angry or something? Ulquiorra said "I was just doing what I saw in that movie you showed me yesterday." He said looking honestly confused

"You mean Sixteen Candles?" I then smiled up at him, I always did find it cute when he got confused about things in the World of the Living since he always seemed like he knew everything. I then thought back on how we met in the first place.

**Flashback! * 2 weeks earlier* **

It was late night when I was walking home from my part time job when I saw him laying in the grass at the park on the corner. He was very injured and battered, and dressed very strangely at first I honestly thought he was dead.

"_Hey? Are you ok!"_ I remembered saying to him as I ran to his side

He had just looked up at me, and smiled a bit

"_Looks like it wasn't my time to die after all, by why of all places was I sent here?" _

I remembered looking at him and even though he really was beat up, he still looked mysteriously handsome. And like always he then asked me that same question

"_What is it that your looking at?" _His emerald eyes burning into mine

The only difference then was I actually had a excuse to be staring at him

"_Well you are dressed very strangely, and it looks like you were hit by a bus, not to mention that strange tattoo." _I said then starting to wonder what in the world was I doing!? Just chatting it up with some guy who looked as if he should be seriously dead.

"_And I don't scare you?" _He asked looking at me as if he was trying to read my mind

"_No" _I said looking him deeply in his eyes _"But I've got to get you to a hospital, now" _

I then carefully lifted him off the ground and had him lean on me as we started walking

"_Why are you helping me? We've never even met before." _He said looking down

"_Well I couldn't just leaving you lying there!" _I said looking down at him, before I could even finish what I was planning to say he then interrupted

"_Is it because of that"_ he said pointing at my chest As he slowly looked up at my face, his eyes unreadable

"_What!" _I said looking at him as if he was insane, Am I helping out some kind of pervert?

"_Your heart." _He said still keeping his same 'serious as a heart attack face' face

I then looked down at him _"Yes, yes it is." _

Sunye now bringing her thoughts back to present day. Saw that Ulquiorra was staring at her, his emerald eyes making her want to quickly look away but then keep staring.

"I've always knew you were different" He said looking me in the eyes as he lightly ran his hand down my cheek. My cheek burned red as he did, even now I was pretty sure it was safe to say that all of the blood in my body was in my face.

"That's what I thought when I first saw you." I said then we both smiled and laughed a bit as we realized how cheesy that just sounded, even if we did mean it. We then continued walking down the beach hand in hand. The moon shining down on us as the waves of the ocean echoed around us.


End file.
